Fuzzy Claymaker and the Non:Magical:Person’s Rock
by Darkmag
Summary: He he he............ I don't think you should read this ..::turns away and laughs histarically::..
1. The Dorsleys

Fuzzy Claymaker and the Non-Magical-Person's Rock  
  
Chapter I  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dorsley, of number 44, Private Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you would expect to be involved in anything abnormal or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
  
Mr. Dorsley was the director of a firm called Grumblings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have an obscenely large mustache. Mrs. Dorsley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dorsey's had a small son called Doodley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.  
  
The Dorsleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They couldn't bare it if anyone found out about the Claymakers. They didn't want anyone to know that Mrs. Dorsley's sister and her good-for-nothing husband. They shuddered to think if they and their small son showed up on their doorstep. 


	2. Talking Zzzzzzzz

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Fans welcome! I don't really own the story line but the characters are mine (sorta). Hope you like it. R&R!  
  
Chapter II  
  
Around midnight-A man appeared on the corner that a cat had been watching, he appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.  
  
Nothing like this man had ever appeared on Private Drive before. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This mans name was Albus Dumbleydoor.  
  
"I should have known." he said. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."  
  
He turned to smile at the tabby, but it gad gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
  
"You'd be stiff if you sat on a wall all day!"  
  
"All day? When you could be celebrating?"  
  
"Oh yes, everyone has been celebrating, it's been all over the muggle news! Oh yes a fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all! I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledoor?"  
  
"It certainly seems so," he said, "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"A what!?"  
  
"A lemon drop. They're a kind of sweet muggle candy I'm rather fond of."  
  
"No thanks." she said coldly. "Are the rumors true?"  
  
"Yes, the good and the bad."  
  
"Is he safe!?"  
  
"Hugrid is bringing him. We can give him to his aunt and uncle."  
  
"The people who live here!! Their the worst sort of muggles around!"  
  
"They're his only family and they can explain everything to him when he's older. I've told them all in a letter."  
  
"A letter? These people don't understand our kind! He'll be famous-A legend-I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Fuzzy Claymaker day in the future-Books written about him-Every child will know his name!"  
  
"That's why its best if he doesn't know about until he's ready to take it."  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Dark Mag: Hope you like this chapter. Too much talking in my opinion but necessary (or is it?) Well anywaz R&R. 


	3. Hugrid

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Fans welcome! I don't really own the story line but the characters are mine (sorta). Hope you like it. R&R!  
  
Chapter III  
  
"Ahh here he comes now."  
  
A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew stedily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky-a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.  
  
If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild-long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms was holding a bundle of blankets.  
  
"Hugrid, at last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"  
  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbleydoor, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him sir."  
  
"No problems?"  
  
"Well the house was almost destroyed but I got him out before the muggles got around it."  
  
"Well give him here." as Hugrid gave Dumbleydoor Fuzzy's face was seen on his forehead was a lightning bolt. "Well we better get this over with."  
  
"Could I-could I say good-bye to him, sir?" he bent his great, shaggy head over Fuzzy and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hugrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "S-s-sorry! But I c-c-can't stand it-Lully and James dead-an' poor little Fuzzy off ter live with muggles-"  
  
"Yes its all very sad but get a grip Hugrid or we'll be found!" Prof. McGonagall whispered, patting Hugrid on the back.  
  
Dumbledoor then set Fuzzy down on the Dorsley's doorstep.  
  
"Well we have no business staying here. We mine as well join the celebrations."  
  
"Yeah.... Well I better give Sirius his bike back." with that said he jumped on the bike and roared off into the night sky.  
  
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Prof. McGonagall," said Dumbleydoor. "Good luck Fuzzy," he muttered and turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Dark Mag: Well I CANT BELIEVE J.K. MENTIONS SIRIUS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE FIRST BOOK!!!!!!! I'm so stupid at times.... Well hope you like it..... R&R. 


End file.
